Good For You
by Alissa Rosel
Summary: Le Prince Oliver voit sa vie presque parfaite et simple basculer quand son père le Roi Robert lui annonce avoir organiser son mariage prochain avec une Princesse. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, bonsoir,**

 ** _Correction par l'incroyable Amazing-Destiny_ **

**C'est une histoire un peu spécial parce que c'est situé au environs des années 1600 1615 je dirais, donc médiéval un peu historique avec des princes et des princesses ainsi que des rois mais c'est sans prétention aucune, certains propos peuvent et vont être offensant mais inspirer de séries telle '' Tudors '' '' Merlin '' '' Reign '' et tant d'autres ainsi que la réalité, j'espère que vous allez aimer.**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Votre auteur dévouée,**

* * *

\- Je refuse !

Son père ne fit que soupirer de son trône, secouant la tête comme s'il faisait un caprice ne lui donnant que plus de carburant pour sa colère, il était si furieux que si il pouvait... Non c'était de la traîtrise que de penser ainsi, il essaya en vain de se calmer mais il était bien trop outré pour que ça marche, comment pouvait-il lui faire ça, à lui ?

\- Vous n'avez malheureusement pas voix au chapitre mon fils, la décision est déjà prise.

Lui dit le Roi Robert Premier d'un ton ennuyé.

\- Le traité a déjà été signé.

\- Vous m'avez fais une promesse père.

S'indigna-t-il en en s'avançant vers son père, la rage au ventre.

\- Cessez de geindre fils, ce n'est qu'un mariage certes mais c'est votre devoir en tant que Prince Héritier !

\- Vous m'aviez juré que je ne devrais pas épouser une quelconque princesse vaine et avide avant mes trente-cinq ans !

\- Oui et cela est dans un an pas dix.

\- Et j'ai le droit d'avoir encore un an à moi, vous ne pouvez pas...

\- Je peux et je le ferais Prince car je suis votre Roi avant d'être votre père.

Claqua Robert, les yeux glacés.

\- Vous êtes le prince héritier du trône d'Angleterre c'est votre devoir premier que de faire un fils pour continuer la lignée et protéger le trône si convoité par tous. Vous devriez vous estimer chanceux d'avoir eu autant de liberté, à votre âge le prince Henri à déjà quatre enfants dont vous allez épouser la fille aînée, vous devez servir votre pays un point c'est tout !

\- J'ai servi ce pays plus que quiconque ici présent, j'ai passé cinq ans dans les mains de l'ennemie à me faire torturer, j'ai fais plus que n'importe quel autre prince ou roi n'a jamais fait pour ce pays, n'osez pas diminuer ce que j'ai vécu.

S'insurgea Oliver la respiration haletante. Des flashs lui revinrent à l'esprit, cet homme qui n'avait qu'un seul œil tailladant sa peau de son couteau, ses hurlements de douleur ignorés, le sentiment de solitude extrême, le désespoir de ne plus jamais revoir la lumière du jour, ses membres se fessant écarteler violemment, la faim et la soif si forte qu'il en défaillait et le froid venant des murs en pierre de la geôle. Les voix des autres prisonniers qui ressemblaient à un chant funèbre qu'il entendait encore maintenant la nuit dans sa chambre une fois les bougies éteintes, la crasse collée fermement sur sa peau cassée et meurtrie, l'odeur de pourriture de chair humaine en décomposition, l'horreur de se rendre compte que ça venait partiellement de lui.

Il avait passé cinq longues années en enfer, le changeant à jamais dans son âme.

\- Et je ne le ferais jamais mon fils, ce que vous avez vécu fait de vous le fils et le Prince dont je suis fier de vanter à chaque personne que je rencontre... Mais ça ne change pas le fait que vous devez avoir un héritier qui assurera la continuité de notre sang et notre lignée, le traité avec la France était bien trop beau pour le laisser passer. Nous avons besoin de plus d'armée et d'armes, et la dot est considérable, en échange vous épousez une Princesse de pur sang qui pourra porter votre fils ainsi que bien d'autres enfants.

\- Je ne veux toujours pas !

Mais sa posture avait diminuée tout comme sa rage, son père avait toujours eu le don de le manipuler sans pour autant en être mesquin ce qui l'agaçait vraiment.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas continuer à courir après les servantes et les dames de la cour Prince Oliver, vous devez vous poser pour avoir enfin cette légitimité et ce respect qui vous est dû, que cette Princesse soit la fille du prince Henri, notre cousin, est une opportunité qu'il fallait absolument saisir, elle est d'une très bonne lignée et selon toute vraisemblance encore vierge.

\- Ça existe encore de nos jours ? Se moqua-t-il en ricanant, ses mains posées sur ses hanches. Et si elle est laide ?

\- Vous éteindrez les bougies.

Lui répondit son père en souriant narquoisement. Oliver souffla d'agacement, il avait réponse à tout de toute façon. Une pensée lui vint cependant qui le fit blanchir.

\- Quel âge a-t-elle ? Demanda-t-il une grimace de dégoût déformant son visage. Ce n'est pas une enfant j'espère ?!

Son père ria, l'or de sa couronne brilla sur sa tête, ses coudes se posant sur les accoudoirs de son trône orné d'émeraudes, l'amusement prenant place sur ses traits vieillissant.

\- Non elle a, si mes souvenir sont bon, dix-neuf ans. Mais si elle avait été une enfant comme vous dites vous l'auriez épousé de toute façon, sachez-le mon fils.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois et leva les yeux au plafond pour se calmer, il les ferma un instant et inspira profondément, se retournant il fit signe aux gardes d'ouvrir les portes.

\- Vous ne voulez pas savoir son prénom ?

Le nargua le roi, des traces de sarcasme dans sa voix rauque.

\- Oh et elle arrivera dans une semaine, préparez-vous donc !

Vraiment c'était un miracle qu'il soit encore sain d'esprit. Il n'avait pas le choix... Mais pour le moment il avait besoin de parler à son ami qu'il rejoignit.

...

\- Alors ?

Questionna son vieil ami Thomas, le fils du duc de Norfolk, un ami proche de son père.

\- Je vais me marier avec la fille de mon cousin Henri de France.

Pesta-t-il en buvant le vin tendu par un serviteur, se penchant dans le fauteuil en bois rembourré de fourrure, il bascula sa tête en arrière.

\- Félicitation mon ami ! Il était temps, buvons à cela.

Il se tourna vers son serviteur et claqua des doigts.

\- Serviteur va chercher le meilleur vin rouge que tu trouveras !

\- Oui Mon Seigneur.

Oliver roula des yeux ignorant le verre de vin rouge plein que lui tendait le maigre serviteur de son ami, il gratta son menton et fronça les sourcils, se demandant comment était cette jeune femme qui serait la future reine, sa future reine... Brune ? Blonde ? Rousse ? Idiote ou Maligne ? Vaine ? Laide ? Méchante ou Gentille ? Peut-être qu'elle serait comme sa propre mère... Une nature morte.

\- Que savez-vous d'elle ?

Thomas retira le verre de ses mains n'ayant pas compris la question de son ami.

\- Que dites-vous Oliver ?

\- Ma future épouse, que savez-vous d'elle ?

\- Oh ! Elle... Et bien peu de chose à vrai dire, elle a été cachée toute son enfance ainsi que son adolescence, venant très peu de fois à la cour de France. Son père, votre cousin Henri, à toujours été extrêmement protecteur avec sa fille chérie.

Thomas avala la fin de son verre de vin avant de faire signe à son serviteur de le resservir.

\- Je me demande pourquoi il a prit la décision de vous la donner en mariage alors que des rumeurs disaient qu'il allait la faire mettre dans un couvant. On aurait dit que la simple pensée qu'un homme puisse toucher sa fille le mettait dans une rage folle... C'était surprenant...

Il avala une autre gorgée de vin.

\- Ah, elle est blonde... Enfin je crois.

Oliver haussa les sourcils de surprise, la curiosité bouillonnant dans son ventre, Thomas avait raison, pourquoi son cousin qui avait l'air si stricte et possessif acceptait de donner sa fille en mariage ?

\- C'est étrange tout de même.

\- Peut-être qu'elle a fini par l'embarrasser voilà tout.

Dit son ami, balayant ses questions du revers de sa main et lui faisant signe de boire son verre.

\- C'est un français, vous savez à quel point ils sont émotif, ne vous en faites pas.

En bon anglais qu'il était, il allait faire exactement ça, ses tripes lui disaient que les choses allaient changer, en bien ou en mal il ne savait pas.

\- J'arbore ce mariage !

\- Oh ça va vous n'avez pas grand chose à faire, qui sait peut-être a-t-elle la santé fragile... Ne perdez pas espoir mon prince.

Il n'aima pas les paroles de son ami et frère d'arme mais fit semblant d'être d'accord avec lui, il serait un bon prince, un bon fils et un bon mari.

\- Peut-être... Répondit Oliver, distraitement.

* * *

Paré de ses plus beaux habits Oliver attendait l'arrivée de sa future épouse qui se faisait longue, beaucoup plus longue que prévu, debout à coté de son père qui était assit sur son trône se faisant donner le raisin nonchalamment par une servante au bien trop grand décolleté, il fit taper son pied d'impatience sur le sol et sa main se resserra sur la garde de son épée. La couronne sur sa tête lui démangeait et ses nouvelle bottes étaient trop serrées, sa cape en velours verte pesait une centaine de kilos sur ses épaules.

\- Enfin.

Maugréa-t-il en entendant la musique sonnant l'arrivée de la Princesse.

Les portes s'ouvrirent en fracas, plusieurs chevaliers entrèrent, les armoiries de leur roi sur eux, ils se séparèrent pour laisser place à une silhouette portant un long voile blanc qui couvrait son visage, son corps vêtu d'une longue robe blanche et rouge de soie couverte de fils d'or, qui semblait presque enfantine par rapport aux hommes parés de leurs lourdes armures.

La silhouette s'approcha de quelques pas gracieusement et son père se leva doucement, un sourire étrangement chaleureux envers la Princesse, les mains en avant elle lui fit la révérence.

\- Bienvenue dans votre nouveau château Princesse, j'espère que vous avez fais bon voyage.

\- Merci Roi Robert et non malheureusement ce ne fut pas le cas.

Fit une voix douce mais remplie d'impétuosité.

\- Les intempéries ont gâché la vue de votre si joli pays et souillées ma couche à de nombreuses reprises en inondant notre bateau, le temps n'est pas clément de par chez vous.

La surprise resta totale dans la salle du trône pour les anglais mais pas les français qui soupirèrent de dépit, un chevalier à l'avant alla jusqu'à rouler des yeux, son père la bouche ouverte resta les bras ballant.

\- Nous en voilà désolés je suppose.

Hésita-t-il puis il secoua la tête et repris son air royale.

\- Le plus important est que vous soyez arrivée saine et sauve, Princesse Felicity laissez-moi vous présenter le Prince Oliver, votre futur époux.

Oliver s'avança comme le voulait la coutume et attendit que la Princesse lui fasse la révérence ce qu'elle fit tardivement, il lui retourna le geste et elle leva ses mains gantées pour attraper le voile recouvrant son visage. Doucement et soigneusement il s'avança encore et prit le voile entre ses doigts, le parfum délicat de la femme en face de lui arrivait jusqu'à ses narines habituellement sans odorat.

Des papillons voltigeants dans son estomac il leva enfin le voile plus lentement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, de longs cheveux blonds ondulés apparurent en premier brillant comme de l'or filé, un corset serré tenant à peine une poitrine ni trop généreuse ni trop petite mais qui semblait vouloir s'enfuir du tissu. Vint ensuite un menton fin et délicat puis une bouche pulpeuse parfaitement tracée dont la couleur naturelle semblait être un rose aussi doux que les fleurs dans le jardin de sa mère, des pommettes délicates légèrement rosées, un petit nez en bouton et enfin ses grands yeux en amande d'un bleu indescriptible qui lui rappelèrent la mer d'Italie en été étincelant sous le soleil chaud, entourés de long cils noir qui... Le fusillaient intensément, jamais Oliver n'avait vu ce genre d'émotion chez une femme auparavant, il semblait qu'elle voulait l'assassiner dans d'atroces souffrances.

Il ne fit aucun cas des halètements de la salle face à la grande beauté de la princesse française maintenant découverte, son regard ancré sur celui de la femme qui deviendrait sa reine.

Tant de de défi dirigé vers lui, elle le défiait fièrement de son regard azur, sans crainte... La seule chose à laquelle Oliver pensait... Était que cette femme n'allait pas être facile à apprivoiser... Il ne s'attendait pas à une femme qui allait le défier... Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait au Seigneur pour avoir une telle femme ?

* * *

 **.**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

* * *

Oliver soupira en regardant sa nouvelle épouse discuter avec sa demi sœur, Dame Thea, la fille illégitime qu'avait eu son père avec sa maîtresse en titre, la seule enfant qu'il accepta de reconnaître comme la sienne. Depuis son mariage avec la Princesse, cette dernière l'avait pratiquement ignoré, ils avaient fait le tour des rues en calèche en souriant royalement aux paysans.

Il devait avouer qu'elle lui avait coupé le souffle ce matin dans sa robe blanche et or bouffante, son cou et ses oreilles parés de bijoux exquis fait d'or et de diamants, sa couronne encore plus somptueuse que celle qu'avait porté sa propre mère quand elle était en vie, sa traîne ne semblait pas avoir de fin, ses cheveux coiffés eux aussi avec des perles brillantes de milles feux. Soit, il avait eu l'air d'un imbécile devant tout le monde en étant bouche-bée devant sa femme, la cérémonie s'était en somme bien passée, sa Princesse était une grande Dame avec beaucoup de prestance et d'après ce qu'il avait vu elle savait être gentille et bonne avec les autres... Sauf lui visiblement.

Dire qu'elle ne l'aimait pas était un euphémisme, ils avaient échangé quinze mots en l'espace de trois jours et à chaque fois elle l'avait rejeté avec insolence.

Il alla s'asseoir à coté de son père qui semblait ne pas en finir de sourire, il prit le cidre tendu par une servante qui lui faisait les yeux doux, Oliver l'ignora sans mal, il avait bien d'autres soucis que de penser à séduire une femme. Le banquet pour célébrer son mariage battait son plein, le festin était fait de viandes et de boissons, le vin de qualité coulait à flot, tout avait été décoré richement et la plus belle argenterie polie avait été sorti pour cette grande occasion.

\- Alors comment va la conjugalité ? Demanda narquoisement Robert buvant son vin rouge préféré.

\- Très bien si n'est que mon épouse me hait cordialement et refuse catégoriquement de me parler mis à part ça tout va bien.

Son père regarda sa femme de haut en bas avec un air curieux et un peu… Envieux… Non absurde... Pourquoi ressentirait-il ce genre de sentiment pour sa Princesse, une partie de lui qui n'avait jamais fait son éveil auparavant n'aima pas ce regard posé sur _sa_ femme.

\- Je vois pourquoi François l'a donné si vite en mariage.

\- Quoi ? Que dites-vous ? Ce n'est pas Henri qui...

\- Non le Roi François a signé le traité et les fiançailles ont été organisé par lui, je pense qu'il voulait s'en débarrasser.

\- Mais pourquoi avez-vous accepté ? Insista Oliver en tournant vers son père.

\- Avez-vous entendu les rumeurs parlant la possessivité d'Henri vis à vis de sa précieuse fille ?

\- Oui Thomas m'en à parlé mais je ne vois pas quel est le rapport...

\- François à donné sa petite-fille en mariage sans l'accord de son fils.

Il comprenait mais ne voyait toujours pas le rapport, voyant son incompréhension le roi soupira d'agacement et entreprit de lui expliquer que le geste de François avait enragé son fils unique qui avait pratiquement déclaré ne plus lui être fidèle, un espion lui avait même dit qu'Henri envisageait de renverser son père sur le trône face à ce qu'il considérait être une haute trahison. Et si Henri reversait son père de manière brutale, jamais les français ne l'accepterait comme roi et c'est là que eux gentil anglais entreraient en scène, le grand sourire enchanté de son père retourna le ventre d'Oliver.

\- Donc vous me dites que la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai du épouser cette femme c'est parce que vous vouliez le trône de France ?

\- Oh plus ou moins mais la dot et les armes ainsi que l'amitié éternel de nos cousins à eu bon de me convaincre aussi.

Dit gaiement son père.

\- Voyant la grande insolence de cette jeune personne je peux comprendre que François n'en veuille plus à sa cour, surtout si son fils est déraisonnable quand on parle de sa fille, sincèrement mettre une aussi belle femme dans un couvant ? Quelle honte.

Le regard de son père sur son épouse s'intensifia, le désir s'inscrit sur son visage et Oliver senti un feu étrange se répandre dans son ventre et ainsi il comprit la possessivité de son cousin, il y avait quelque chose chez sa femme qui attirait le regard et ce n'était pas que sa beauté.

\- En effet.

Répondit sèchement Oliver.

\- Ah oui le médecin viendra confirmer la virginité de votre épouse avant que vous ne consommiez l'union...

\- Non !

\- Non ? C'est la tradition Prince et une demande faite de ma part au Roi François que j'ai longuement dû négocier.

\- Peu importe ! Je ne veux en aucun cas qu'un autre homme que moi touche à mon épouse, soyons bien clair père !

Son père lui jeta un regard surpris et amusé le considérant un long moment avant de hocher la tête doucement signifiant son accord, Oliver retourna à la contemplation de son épouse qui discutait avec Thomas qui arborait un air perpétuellement incrédule depuis sa rencontre avec la Princesse comme à peu près toutes les personnes l'ayant rencontrée.

\- Et bien je vais devoir bientôt annoncer votre retraite avec votre épouse mon fils, prêt à goûter à la chaleur française ? Taquina Robert lascivement.

\- De la chaleur ? Cette femme est un vrai glacier, ça va être terrible.

\- Mon garçon ça se voit que vous êtes encore jeune, cette femme est un brasier de flammes attendant d'être ravie comme il faut. Elle brûle ne le voyez-vous pas ? Si seulement votre mère, paix à son âme, avait eu un quart de ce feu, croyez bien que mon enthousiasme aurait été tout autre.

Oliver regarda son épouse, ses longs cheveux bouclés en un chignon complexe s'était un peu défait avec les heures, une boucle dorée taquinant sa nuque à découvert, il observa son profil parfait, son port de tête royale, son dos aussi droit que la colonne vertébrale de fer qui s'y cachait, ses épaules frêles découvertes par sa robe lui donnait envie de passer son bras autour d'eux. Il désirait pouvoir embrasser sa gorge pâle si délicate continuer ses baisers jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins qui encore une fois semblaient vouloir sortir de leur corset à chaque respiration. Il avait envie de l'embrasser tout court, de poser sa bouche sur la sienne et de la goûter, pouvoir respirer son parfum.

Elle était magnifique et sauvage, il ne s'était pas attendu à tomber sous son charme de cette manière cependant une pensée tatillonne resta bloquée dans sa tête.

\- Et si elle ne veut pas ?

\- Plaît-il ?

\- Si elle dit non une fois dans la chambre ?

\- Fils.

Dit le roi lentement comme si il parlait à un enfant en bas âge.

\- Il s'agit de votre épouse, votre femme, à vous de faire ce qu'il vous plaît avec elle, vous disposez d'elle, votre épouse se doit de vous obéir car non seulement vous êtes son mari mais son Prince.

\- Vous dites donc que si elle refuse, je peux... Non, je dois la forcer ?

L'incrédulité l'envahit.

\- Faites ce que bon vous semble mon fils.

\- Elle ne voudra jamais ! Elle me déteste et est pratiquement sauvage !

\- Il suffit de la mater un tant sois peu, soyez un homme Oliver !

\- Ce n'est pas une jument ! S'indigna le prince, sous le choc des propos tenu par son père. C'est une femme qui plus est une Princesse !

\- Sachez malgré tout que l'union se doit d'être consommée cette nuit, des vérifications seront faites demain matin sur les draps blanc comme neige.

La bile lui montant à la gorge il se leva, ne saluant pas son père, il n'en avait pas la force, des milliers de questions envahissaient son esprit, un souvenir d'enfance lui revint l'espace d'une seconde. Il avait cinq ans et il était parti à la recherche de sa mère... Il avait fini par la trouver occupée avec son père dans sa chambre il se souvint de ses hurlements. Était-ce des larmes dans ses yeux ? Trente ans après le souvenir était flou mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si la raison pour laquelle sa mère avait été aussi malheureuse n'était pas à cause de la mort de ses six enfants morts nés... Mais plutôt à cause des actions barbare de son Roi... Il savait que son père n'était pas le plus bienveillant des hommes mais ce que ce dernier lui disait concernant son épouse dépassait le bon entendement.

Il n'avait jamais eu le besoin, ni l'envie de forcer une femme et ça n'allait pas commencer maintenant, jamais il ne ferait une telle chose ! Il préférait mourir que faire du mal à une femme, Oliver avait juré de protéger les gens, homme et femme, surtout celle qu'il venait tout juste d'épouser et qu'il avait juré de chérir.

Voyant son épouse enfin assise à sa place, il alla d'instinct vers elle et s'assit à son tour, elle ne le regarda pas, préférant regarder les gens danser, il prit un instant pour regarder son profil et eu la pensée subite qu'elle avait l'air triste.

\- Bonsoir.

Il devait tenter une approche, un semblant de conversation. Cette fois elle lui épargna un coup d'œil dédaigneux avant de se détourner vers les danseurs.

\- Bonsoir.

Lui répondit-elle tout de même. Un sujet ? Que devait-il lui dire ? Pense Oliver !

\- Alors Felicity c'est spécial comme prénom, ce n'est pas trop français je veux dire... Dit-il précipitamment en voyant ses yeux bleus se glacer.

\- C'est la version anglaise de mon prénom Prince, en français c'est Félicité, ça représente la joie, celle de mes parents, j'étais la leur.

La mélancolie dans sa voix lui fit de la peine, il compatissait, ça ne devait pas être facile de partir de son pays précipitamment pour épouser un étranger loin de sa famille et de ses proches, il pouvait aisément comprendre qu'elle soit mécontente et malheureuse.

\- Les deux sont très jolis Princesse.

\- Je vous remercie Prince.

La conversation tomba aussi froidement qu'elle avait commencé, Oliver ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois mais rien ne sortait, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire, elle ne voulait pas de ce mariage et encore moins de lui.

\- Parlez-moi de vous Princesse... Qu'aimez-vous ?

\- Que je vous parle de moi ? Répéta la princesse prise au dépourvue, le regardant comme s'il était devenu fou.

\- Oui, aimez-vous l'équitation ? La chasse ? La couture ?

\- Je... J'aime l'équitation... Beaucoup et la chasse aussi mais pas la couture, je hais ça.

\- Moi aussi... Sourit-il maladroitement.

Il n'avait jamais essayé de séduire une femme, ça avait toujours été le contraire, c'était sur de dire qu'il n'était pas doué.

\- Oh vraiment vous n'aimez pas la couture ? Se moqua son épouse en ricanant. Je ne l'aurais pas cru.

\- Non je voulais dire que j'aime l'équitation aussi... La couture... Je... N'en ai jamais fait.

\- Vraiment ? Quelle immense surprise.

\- Et donc...Vous... Vous...

\- Oui ? Quoi ?

\- Vous... Aimez quoi d'autre ?

\- La question est pour vous où pour moi Prince ?

Ou comment chercher l'aiguille dans la botte de foin. Cette conversation n'allait nulle part, continuer c'était se rendre ridicule et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'Oliver détestait... C'était se sentir ridicule. Il avait essayé d'avoir une conversation avec son épouse... Personne ne pourrait dire le contraire.

\- Très bien, il est désormais l'heure pour le Prince Oliver et la Princesse Felicity de prendre congé, annonça le Roi en souriant benoîtement à ses sujets. Longue vie à la Princesse, qu'elle nous apporte richesse et prospérité !

\- Longue vie à la Princesse, qu'elle nous apporte richesse et prospérité ! Hurlèrent les hommes et les femmes présent dans la salle de bal.

Oliver se leva sous les lourds applaudissements et sifflements. Il tendit la main à son épouse pour l'aider à se lever et resta sans voix en voyant son désarroi et sa pâleur, elle avait l'air d'être terrifiée et les mots de son père lui revinrent en tête... Les mots qui lui ordonnait de faire ce qu'il voulait de son épouse...

Peut-être que cette insolence et cette froideur était une sorte de masque pour cacher sa peur et sa vulnérabilité ? Après tout elle ne savait pas quel genre d'homme était son mari, peut-être l'imaginait-elle rude et grossier ? Ou pire encore, violent. Malgré ses chevaliers qui l'accompagnaient elle était terriblement seule face l'inconnu, ce que Oliver représentait... Un inconnu rempli de danger et de méfiance.

\- Venez ma chère.

Lui chuchota-t-il en prenant son coude nu entre ses doigts, sa peau était incroyablement douce. Elle se leva et salua la foule dignement d'un signe de la main bref mais qui enflamma la pièce, les gens semblaient l'aimer et l'accepter comme la future Reine d'Angleterre, Oliver l'admira pour ne pas avoir tremblé comme elle l'aurait sans doute voulu.

Ils marchèrent côte à côte jusqu'aux portes que les gardes ouvrirent en se prosternant devant eux, une fois sortis de la salle l'air froid fit du bien à Oliver ne s'était pas rendu compte de la chaleur étouffante qui régnait à l'intérieur. Malgré ça l'anxiété dévora son ventre, il ne savait pas quoi faire.

La dernière chose qu'il voulait était de faire du mal et d'effrayer cette femme, si jeune et innocente, mais quel autre choix avait-il que de faire son devoir ? Il espérait qu'elle soit coopérative, qu'elle comprenne, il ferait de son mieux pour la rassurer le plus possible.

Arrivés dans la chambre, des servantes s'approchèrent et prirent en aparté son épouse pour la préparer dans la chambre adjacente à la sienne, lui-même alla derrière son paravent pour se dévêtir. Avec soulagement il enleva ses bottes toujours aussi serrées, sa chemise ainsi que son pantalon.

Dans sa tenue de nuit, il se dirigea vers son lit et s'assit pour attendre son épouse, dix minutes plus tard elle arriva vêtue d'une longue robe en soie blanche lâche qui étreignait son corps, ses longs cheveux lâchés autour de son visage angélique, son regard baissé sur le sol.

\- Vous pouvez disposer.

Ordonna-t-il aux servantes encore présentes dans la pièce qui se dépêchèrent de s'en aller. Seul le crépitement du feu se fit entendre dans la chambre, la tension si épaisse pouvait aisément être coupée au couteau en grosses tranches, son épouse resta au milieu de la chambre ne bougeant pas d'un pouce. Il décida de faire le premier pas et s'avança vers elle, ses pieds nus ne faisant aucun bruit sur le large tapis de fourrure.

\- Je ne vous ferais aucun mal.

Lui murmura-t-il en levant son menton de son index pour rencontrer son regard bleu étincelant.

\- Vous ne devez pas avoir peur de moi Felicity, je ne vous ferais jamais le moindre mal.

Sa bouche rose s'ouvrit alors qu'elle le regardait de ses beaux yeux écarquillés, un léger souffle un peu étranglé en sortant, son index fit parcourir la ligne de sa mâchoire à l'ossature fine, Oliver caressa ensuite sa joue avec une tendresse insoupçonnée.

\- Je n'ai pas peur Prince ! Lui rétorqua-t-elle à voix basse, de légers tremblements dans la voix la trahissant entièrement.

Oliver sourit, prit une profonde inspiration et...

* * *

 **.**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

* * *

Oliver continua sa lente caresse de sa joue à sa pommette en passant par le contour de ses yeux puis par sa bouche entre-ouverte dont il traça fidèlement l'arc de sa la lèvre supérieure, la tension changeait petit à petit en quelque chose d'autre, son corps raide se détendait doucement, il passa ses doigts dans ses long cheveux blonds les emmêlant, s'étonnant de la douceur qu'il y trouva. Ses yeux se fermèrent alors qu'il finissait de tracer sa lèvre inférieure, son index descendit jusqu'à sous son menton caressant sa gorge afin d'arriver à ses clavicules il s'arrêta un instant pour la contempler, ses longs cils noir touchaient ses pommettes l'hypnotisant un moment avant qu'il ne recommence sa caresse lente autant pour lui que pour elle.

Oliver dessina sur sa peau un motif imaginaire, il hésita à continuer de descendre, il avait terriblement envie de tracer la vallée entre ses seins mais avait peur qu'elle ne soit pas encore assez mise en confiance. Voyant qu'elle ne disait rien il fit descendre son doigt sur la peau si douce, elle laissa échapper un petit bruit lorsque son index contourna la rondeur de son sein qu'il voyait se dessiner sous la robe légère. Il remonta sa main pour enlever le pan de tissu couvrant son épaule qui glissa rapidement découvrant un sein à sa vue affamée, elle prit une lourde inspiration en frissonnant et ouvrit les yeux qui étaient devenus plus sombre. Une certaine confusion restait malgré tout ancrée dans son regard, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

Pour ne pas l'effrayer il enleva sa propre chemise de nuit ne restant qu'en culotte, son regard tomba de suite sur lui, sur son torse, elle observa ses nombreuses cicatrices mais pas avec le dégoût que certaines femmes montraient bien malgré elles, elle était curieuse et une pointe de compassion apparu sur son visage... S'il ne se trompait pas, elle devait sans aucun doute connaître son histoire et faire le rapprochement.

Il attrapa sa petite main et la posa sur son torse, elle essaya de se dérober mais il la tint fermement dans sa poigne, il la guida pour caresser son torse, son toucher doux comme une plume était comme un baume sur sa peau abîmée, après quelques minutes sa main avançait d'elle-même sur lui, découvrant chaque cicatrices et les traçant de la même manière qu'il avait fait avec son visage, sa main descendit jusqu'à son bas ventre et sachant qu'il ne pourrait plus se contrôler si elle le touchait plus bas encore, attrapa sa main au vol et la serra dans la sienne.

Elle recula comme si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal et Oliver su qu'il l'avait heurté, il grimaça avant de lâcher sa main pour prendre son visage en coupe entre ses mains qui semblaient géantes sur elle.

 _-_ Vous n'avez rien fais de mal ma douce, n'ayez crainte.

Lui dit-il tendrement. Elle était son épouse et c'était à lui de prendre soin d'elle au mieux de ses capacités.

Oliver posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et il sut qu'elle n'avait jamais embrassé un autre homme avant lui à sa façon d'ouvrir sa bouche néanmoins elle était bonne élève et suivit vite son rythme, il caressa sa lèvre inférieure de sa langue la faisant gémir doucement dans sa cavité buccale. Il emmêla sa langue avec la sienne et lui montra la manière dont elle devait bouger, apprenant rapidement elle réussit à le suivre plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru, sa main alla se reposer sur sa hanche et l'autre alla découvrir son autre épaule.

La robe tomba à leurs pieds de manière fluide et trop occupée par ses baisers elle ne s'en rendit même pas compte, Oliver la fit reculer vers le lit trônant au centre de la chambre, elle trébucha mais il la retint contre lui.

L'arrière de ses genoux touchèrent le rebord du lit et elle tomba, cette fois il la laissa faire et debout, il regarda son épouse nue pour la première fois, elle était magnifique, son corps était plus beau que ceux des autres femmes avec qui il avait déjà couché. La princesse regarda autour d'elle désorientée de comment elle avait finit couchée sur le lit nue alors qu'elle se trouvait de l'autre coté de la chambre... Mais la brume de luxure semblait l'avoir envahit et elle chasse vite ces pensées.

Enlevant le dernier morceau de vêtement qui le recouvrait Oliver monta dans le lit, pas sur elle à coté d'elle pour ne pas l'encombrer, il caressa de nouveau son visage puis la vallée entre ses seins, il posa un baiser sur sa bouche puis son menton, sa gorge et ses clavicules qu'il mordilla un peu. Sa bouche se posa enfin sur un sein, il posa des baisers humides sur la chair molle savourant ses halètements surpris.

Oliver comprit qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour rester silencieuse pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas, il jeta un coup d'œil à son visage pour le voir devenu rose, ses yeux se fermant hermétiquement, sa langue fit un petit chemin jusqu'à son mamelon érigé soit par le froid soit par lui et le prit en bouche, fermant ses lèvres autour et le suça tout en faisant simultanément tourner sa langue autour. Elle cria un son inintelligible, son autre main allant masser l'autre chair vigoureusement.

Souriant il entreprit de faire subir la même douce torture à son autre sein, elle était incroyablement sensible, réagissant à chacun de ses touchés même les plus simples, son père avait raison, elle brûlait, il gémit en la sentant se frotter accidentellement contre lui, le son envoyant des vibrations dans sa bouche qui la fit se cambrer.

\- Prince... Oh dieu... Prince ! Que se passe t-il ? Je suis... Je sens que... _Oh mon dieu_ ! Jura-t-elle de sa langue natale.

\- Au lit Felicity, appelez-moi Oliver, quémanda-t-il en l'embrassant, avalant ses protestations. C'est un ordre.

\- Très bien... Maugréa-t-elle avec mauvaise fois, un peu d'incertitude restant cependant présent. Oliver...

\- Bien ce n'est pas si difficile n'est-ce pas ?

Il n'attendit pas réponse et continua d'embrasser ses lèvres, posant de multiples baiser dessus ne lui laissant pas le temps d'essayer de répondre à chacun d'eux, l'entendre prononcer pour la première fois son prénom l'avait excité presque autant que de poser sa bouche sur son corps. Sa langue roulant sous la prononciation de son prénom lui plaisait au plus haut point... Pour le moment elle le disait avec méfiance... Mais Oliver comptait lui faire crier dans d'autres circonstances bien plus plaisante.

Était-ce normal qu'il soit si enivré par elle en seulement une quarantaine de minutes ? Il sentait sa peau de toutes les manières possibles, jamais il n'avait eu aussi hâte d'être avec une femme ni envie de lui faire voir l'extase avec tant d'impatience. Sa main quitta son sein avec regret pour caresser son ventre de sa paume, sa peau était si chaude, sa taille si fine, il contourna l'os de sa hanche, ses doigts s'approchèrent de son intimité et elle se raidit ne bougeant plus. Elle n'était visiblement pas encore prête, à la place il alla prendre en main sa cuisse qu'il massa sensuellement se rapprochant sans qu'elle ne se rende compte de l'endroit désiré.

\- Savez-vous exactement ce qui va se passer Felicity ? Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille le plus chaudement et gentiment possible. Ce que je vais vous faire ?

\- Vous allez prendre ma pureté.

\- Certes mais savez-vous comment je vais le faire ?

\- Oui.

Oliver savait que ce n'était pas le cas, il ne comprenait pas comment personne à la cour de France n'avait pu lui expliquer. Sinon pourquoi serait-elle aussi confuse à chacun de ses gestes ? Si surprise par le plaisir. Ne savait-elle pas à quel point le sexe était bon ? Ou lui avait-on dit qu'il était mauvais amant ? Sa réputation était pourtant excellente.

\- Dites-moi la vérité s'il vous plaît Felicity...

Seul le silence lui répondit, elle devait être bien trop fier pour lui dire la vérité, il prit sa main et entrelaça leurs doigts, amenant leurs mains réunies jusqu'à son intimité, il fit poser sa paume dessus mettant la sienne au dessus.

\- Vous êtes vous déjà touché à cet endroit ma douce ?

\- Non ! S'indigna sa femme en essayant de retirer sa main mais il l'en empêcha. Bien sur que non ! Lâchez ma main Prince !

Oliver retirait ce qu'il avait pensé, son insolence était réelle, peur où pas peur, il roula des yeux et lâcha sa main pour la remplacer par sa propre paume, il appuya plus fort la faisant couiner bruyamment.

\- Oliver, lui rappela-t-il en faisant coulisser sa main sur son intimité, elle était déjà humide, il fit entrer un doigt en elle. Je vais entrer mon sexe dans le votre de cette manière, pour vous donner du plaisir, je le ferais avec ma bouche, mes doigts et mon sexe.

Il retint un grognement, elle était si serrée autour de son doigt bien plus que toutes les autres femmes avec qui il avait été. Il l'imagina autour de son érection et se sentit flancher, il frotta lentement son pouce sur ce petit bouton qui faisait hurler les femmes, sa réaction ne le décevant pas, elle cambra son dos comme un arc et gémit fortement. Son pied se cogna contre sa hanche et il l'attrapa au vol faisant parcourir le bout de ses doigts sur la plante. Son pied était minuscule et ses orteils se recroquevillèrent sous le plaisir, il frotta donc plus fort. Oliver remonta sa main jusqu'à l'intérieur de son genou et écarta ses jambes pour se mettre entre elles, il poussa son genoux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit contre son ventre faisant un peu lever ses fesses en l'air. Sa main quitta son sexe et alla à la découverte de son derrière parfaitement rebondi. Oliver n'avait aucun doute que la vue de son dos devait être glorieuse.

Il baissa la tête et se pencha vers ce qu'il désirait avant de déposer un baiser sur son centre devenu encore plus humide par le plaisir qu'il lui avait procuré.

\- Oh dieu mais... Que faites-vous ? Demanda-t-elle à bout de souffle, sa rougeur s'étendait désormais jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins, ses mains serraient désespérément le drap en dessous d'eux.

\- Je vous donne du plaisir, quoi d'autre ? Dit-il sur l'air de l'évidence. N'aimez-vous pas ça Felicity ?

\- Je ne comprend pas, je ne comprend pas... Répéta-t-elle sourdement, sa tête allant et venant de droite à gauche sur l'oreiller de plumes d'oie.

\- Parlez-moi Felicity, parlez-moi, qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas ?

Le prince laissa ses belle jambes retomber sur le lit et se coucha sur elle retenant toutefois son poids avec ses coudes, il ne voulait pas l'étouffer, ses yeux s'agrandirent et elle le regarda avec crainte. Une pointe de défi restait bien présente, la Princesse prit une lourde respiration pour calmer son cœur visiblement erratique, ses mamelons se frottèrent contre son torse, Oliver caressa sa joue rouge du dos de la main, ses sourcils se relevèrent l'invitant à parler.

\- Je... Ma tante, Dame Anne dit que... Faire ça est très douloureux, tout le temps, que c'est une corvée douloureuse et humiliante pour les femmes obligées par leurs maris, elle m'a dit que la douleur est comme un coup de poignard... Mais vous me touchez à ses endroits et ça me fait ressentir des choses inimaginables... Pourtant ma tante disait que peu importe la douleur il faut retenir chacun de ses bruits sinon le mari est furieux et je veux le faire parce que je ne veux pas que vous soyez furieux mais je n'y arrive pas !

\- Vous parlez beaucoup, commenta-t-il pensivement. Non ! Rajouta-t-il en la voyant se fermer comme une huître. J'aime ça, vous êtes honnête, c'est un trait de qualité admirable chez quelqu'un, homme ou femme, pour répondre à votre question soit votre tante à voulu vous effrayer inutilement soit son époux est un rustre et un idiot.

\- Elle disait clairement la vérité, elle avait l'air si triste, tellement en colère.

\- Et bien votre oncle est un rustre.

Soupira tristement Oliver.

\- Certains hommes, ma douce, sont des barbares, ils maltraitent leurs épouses au lit car ils sont trop frustrés de leur vie, au lit un homme doit montrer du respect pour sa femme, il doit lui apporter du plaisir et la faire jouir pour qu'elle soit heureuse, personnellement j'aime une femme expressive au lit.. Ce n'est pas censé faire mal à chaque fois, juste la première fois quand la femme est vierge, donc oui lorsque j'entrerais en vous cela fera mal et je ferais de mon mieux pour vous aider... Les prochaines fois car oui il y en aura... En tout cas je l'espère... Ne feront pas mal, il y aura juste du pur plaisir, je suis votre époux pas votre bourreau, aucune femme ne doit craindre son lit, vous pouvez bouger, vous pouvez parler et poser des questions, tout ce qui vous vient en tête.

\- Je vois... Vous êtes plus conciliant que je l'avais imaginé, en fait je n'avais jamais imaginé me retrouver dans cette situation avant la semaine passée.

\- Écoutez je sais que vous n'avez pas voulu de ce mariage et moi non plus à la base mais nous sommes là à présent, je pense qu'on peut s'apprécier plus que vous ne le croyez Felicity... J'ai envie de vous et je crois que vous aussi, dans d'autres circonstances je ne vous aurais pas forcé, j'aurais attendu que vous...

\- Vous ne me forcez pas !

L'interrompit-elle rapidement en rougissant encore plus.

\- J'en ai pourtant l'impression, j'ai refusé que le médecin vous examine parce que je ne voulais pas que ce soit pire pour vous.

\- Vous avez refusé ? Hoqueta-t-elle de surprise. Je m'étais préparée pour ça... Merci c'est... Prévenant de votre part.

\- Et aussi parce que le seul qui vous touchera sera moi et je le ferais avec respect Princesse, vous avez ma promesse.

Felicity hocha doucement la tête et même si elle était couchée nue sous lui, elle était royale, il se pencha guettant sa réaction et l'embrassa chastement pour sceller sa promesse.

\- D'accord et bien je suppose que vous... Pouvez recommencer... Je veux dire reprenez ou vous étiez... Ordonna-t-elle prestement d'un signe de tête.

Quelle femme, elle sera sa mort !

\- A vos ordres ma Princesse !

Ria-t-il en l'embrassant de nouveau. Il se releva sur ses mains et ses genoux, Felicity le regardait dans l'expectative, attendant la suite, il lui fit un sourire en coin et embrassa ses seins, ils étaient petits mais parfaitement ronds et cadraient tout aussi parfaitement dans ses paumes. Il joua alternativement avec ses mamelons érigés, avec sa langue, Oliver traça un sentier humide sur son ventre mou, il s'attarda sur son nombril, habituellement il ne le faisait pas mais elle sentait si bon qu'il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, mettant son poids sur ses genoux il se recula et souleva ses longues jambes, qu'il allait adorer plus tard, et les mit de la même façon que quelques minutes plus tôt. Il se pencha et déposa un baiser à l'intérieur de sa cuisse qui la fit violemment frissonner.

Oliver lécha sa fente humide et alla chercher ce bouton de délice, il aplatit sa langue sur le nerf sensible appuyant fort dessus ce qui la fit hurler, ses hanches bougeant trop il les attrapa et cala son bras sur son bas-ventre empêchant ainsi tout mouvements de sa part, il reprit sa délicieuse activité et entreprit de sucer le plus lentement possible le bouton de chair qu'il allait torturer.

\- Oh oui c'est... De la magie... Est-ce que ça se fait... De faire ça là avec sa bouche ? Oooohhh oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Dieu plus fort ! Cria Felicity en gémissant de manière incohérente en se tordant. C'est normal que... Ouh seigneur... Je ne sente plus mes jambes tant elles tremblent ?

\- Oui oui... Répondit Oliver en faisant vibrer sa voix exprès, il adorait les petits halètement choqué qui sortirent de ses lèvres. Tout les hommes ne le font pas... Mais oui ça se fait, je vous assure, et ce n'est pas de la magie c'est juste moi, tout est normal ne vous inquiétez pas, tout ce que vous avez à faire est de ressentir le plaisir et éventuellement crier mon nom, ce ne serait pas de refus.

\- D'accord... Mais je ne dois pas faire quelque chose moi aussi ?

\- Non pas cette fois-ci ma douce, la prochaine.

\- Hum oui d'accord continuez alors Oliver.

Il était clair qu'elle n'avait plus peur, Oliver se félicita de l'avoir bien rassuré, le nerf de nouveau entre ses lèvres il suça encore plus fort. Son érection commençait à être très douloureuse n'ayant pas l'habitude de devoir attendre aussi longtemps, Oliver entra un doigt en elle, Felicity était très serrée et il craignait que ça ne lui fasse plus mal encore s'il ne la détendait pas plus. Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, elle jouit en criant son prénom, son petit corps s'arquant magnifiquement sous la déferlante de plaisir. Il continua de sucer le bouton malgré ses protestations

\- Arrêtez... Oh mon dieu... C'est trop ! Oh !

Oliver entra un deuxième doigt, il fit des mouvements de va et vient lent et rapide à la fois, elle hurlait et gémissait son prénom de sa voix mélodieuse l'insultant en même temps. Un troisième doigt fit son apparition au même instant que son second orgasme, elle s'effondra sur le lit de la sueur coulant sur son front, ses membres tremblant tout comme sa respiration, les yeux et la bouche grand ouvert, stupéfaite de ce qu'elle venait de vivre... De ressentir.

\- Felicity ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je vais maintenant entrer en vous, êtes-vous prête ?

\- Oui... Oui je pense.

Dit-elle en mâchant sa lèvre inférieure, clairement incertaine craintive.

\- Après ce que je vous ai dis Felicity, avez-vous confiance en moi ?

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et chercha un quelconque mensonge mais n'en trouva pas. Elle donna son accord mais Oliver avait besoin qu'elle le dise à voix haute.

\- Je vous fais confiance Oliver.

Cette confiance pesa lourd et il entra doucement en elle le faisant se crisper, Oliver arrêta de bouger de peur de lui avoir fait mal mais elle lui demanda de continuer, arrivé à moitié un obstacle l'empêcha d'avancer et il sut que c'était ça... La virginité de son épouse qu'il allait devoir briser. Un petit souffle d'inconfort sorti de la bouche de sa Princesse et des larmes perlèrent aux coin de ses yeux quand il força le barrage après trois coups de rein.

\- Je suis désolé ma douce.

Lui dit-il en se sentant monstrueux et impuissant, il prit son visage entre ses mains et essuya ses joues.

\- Je suis tellement désolé.

Felicity secoua la tête, malgré la douleur elle se sentait bien, elle plongea son regard dans celui de son époux et lui fit un petit sourire.

\- Tout va bien, laissez-moi juste quelques instants pour... M'accommoder, c'est tellement étrange comme sensation.

\- Bien sûr tout ce que vous voulez Felicity.

Une partie de lui se sentait coupable d'éprouver autant de plaisir alors qu'elle soufrait, la sensation d'être en elle était incomparable à tout ce qu'il avait expérimenté auparavant, elle était si serrée et chaude autour de lui. Oliver enfonça son visage dans ses cheveux pour se calmer, respirant son odeur apaisante. De longues secondes plus tard elle amorça un mouvement de ses hanches le faisant entrer en elle encore plus profondément... Il gémit sourdement, c'était si bon et si douloureux, Oliver observa son expression pour voir si elle éprouvait un quelconque inconfort et n'en voyant pas il commença à aller et venir... Avec un effort surhumain il alla lentement de peur de la blesser.

Il lui vola un baiser et encore un autre, sa main serpentait le long de son corps touchant ses seins, son ventre, ses cuisses.. Ses doigts trouvèrent l'endroit ou ils étaient unis, son pouce frotta distraitement le nerf gonflé d'excitation.

Oliver grogna quand ses parois se resserrèrent simultanément autour de lui et ne pouvant plus se retenir il donna un profond coup de rein.

\- Oh !

Laissa échapper Felicity sa bouche formant un O parfait, sa tête retombant en arrière.

\- Oliver... Encore... Refaites-le !

Accélérant son rythme sous ses encouragements, Oliver sentit le plaisir brûler dans ses reins et sa vision blanchit alors qu'il venait, jouissant d'une manière indescriptible, sa chaleur le serrant dans tout les bons endroits, son odeur délicieuse et ses cris de plaisir eurent bon de lui. Ne voulant pas venir sans elle il appuya durement sur son bouton en embrassant sa gorge frénétiquement, murmurant son prénom et lui disant à quel point elle était parfaite, il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne vienne à son tour, s'évanouissant presque. Elle retomba sur le lit et Oliver l'embrassa en continuant de bouger en elle afin de prolonger son orgasme... Il finit par se retirer d'elle alors qu'elle s'endormait... Elle s'allongea à ses côtés et ferma les yeux.

Oliver se réveilla quelques heures plus tard quand son serviteur vint raviver le feu mourant, il fit bien attention à ce que l'homme maigre ne regarde pas son épouse nue sous les couvertures de fourrures, s'il osait détourner le regard vers sa Princesse... Si ce serviteur osait poser son regard sur le corps parfait qui reposait près d'elle, il le paierait et très cher. Fort heureusement il connaissait sa place et ne tenta même pas un regard.

Une fois son serviteur partit il se détendit et observa sa Princesse dormir à poing fermés, il avait lui-même incroyablement bien dormi à ses cotés, pour la première fois depuis des années il n'avait pas été réveillé par un quelconque cauchemar. Son épouse était belle sous la lumière de l'aube, sa peau brillait d'une lueur douce, ses longs cheveux dorés encadraient son visage angélique, sa bouche entrouverte d'où son souffle allait et venait le rendait fou. Oliver passa son doigt sur sa joue replaçant une mèche rebelle, il était si confus et curieux par cette femme pleine de contrastes, sa vulnérabilité et son insolence, son honnêteté et sa fierté ainsi que son courage, sa beauté et sa dignité, c'était une femme forte.

Il n'avait pas voulu d'une épouse mais Oliver ne regrettait pas de s'être marié avec la Princesse, elle pouvait être une alliée et une amie... Une bonne amante aussi, il n'avait aucun doute quant-à son intelligence et sa clairvoyance.

Ils avaient l'avenir devant eux pour apprendre à se connaître et peut-être même s'aimer.

* * *

 **.**


	4. Chapter 4

.

* * *

Les semaines étaient passées à une vitesse affolante, Oliver voyait à peine son épouse les journées comme si elle l'évitait, la nuit c'était une autre chose. Comme le voulait la coutume le couple royal avait des appartements séparés dans la même aile du château, il allait la rejoindre toutes les nuits dans sa chambre. Ils faisaient l'amour des fois tendrement des fois avec hâte et brusquerie, ça dépendait des humeurs et des envies, la Princesse était devenue beaucoup plus audacieuse avec le temps, n'hésitant pas à le toucher à sa guise pour son plus son grand plaisir.

La nuit elle babillait sur quelques activités de la journée mais sans plus, Oliver avait l'étrange impression qu'elle l'utilisait pour son corps. Cette pensée l'avait grandement amusée au début, au dîner elle disait à peine un mot se comportant comme la parfaite épouse et Princesse, souriante et silencieuse, son insolence revenait cependant au galop la nuit.

Oliver ne comprenait pas, avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? L'avait-il vexée sans s'en rendre compte ? Il avait honnêtement pensé qu'ils deviendraient amis et alliés si ce n'est amoureux, il avait essayé en vain plusieurs approches, elle lui souriait et l'appelait Prince.

 _-_ Felicity je vous ai dit de m'appeler Oliver.

\- Vous m'avez dis de vous appeler ainsi lorsque nous sommes au lit... Nous ne sommes pas au lit mon Prince...

Et elle était partie, souriant avec bonté aux servantes qui l'adoraient et l'admiraient, embrassant littéralement le sol sur lequel elle marchait dignement, lui était resté coi, planté dans le couloir comme un idiot, mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait de mal, nom de dieu ?

Plus tard alors qu'il racontait ses problèmes à son vieil ami Thomas qui le regardait étrangement et ne disait rien, il s'énerva, pourquoi ne disait-il rien lui aussi ?

\- Bon sang Thomas !

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

Sursauta ce dernier en renversant sa coupe de vin.

\- Pourquoi ne m'aidez-vous pas ?

\- Mais que voulez-vous que je fasse mon Prince ? Je suis aussi dépourvu que vous, peut-être même plus.

\- Vous ne servez définitivement à rien !

Et Oliver s'en alla en claquant la porte dramatiquement, abattu il marcha dans les couloir du château, la vie de couple était incroyablement compliquée. Il avait envie de plus que quelques moments volés la nuit, était-ce fou d'avoir envie d'embrasser son épouse en tout temps ? De juste avoir sa présence a ses cotés ? Qu'elle lui sourisse la journée comme elle lui souriait la nuit, doucement presque tendrement ? Que lui arrivait-il nom de dieu ?

\- Bonjour Prince Oliver.

Susurra une Dame avec qui il avait l'habitude de côtoyer avant son mariage.

\- Ma Dame.

La salua-t-il maladroitement, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle l'approchait cependant c'était la première qu'ils étaient seuls.

\- Comment allez-vous mon Prince ?

\- Très bien je vous remercie Dame Marie.

La Dame passa sa main sur son bras et son regard suivit ses doigts pointu avec effroi, après avoir connu les charmes et la chaleur de son épouse les autres femmes lui paraissaient terriblement fades et ternes par rapport à elle, tellement qu'il en venait à se demander à quoi il avait pensé au juste.

\- Cela fait si longtemps que vous et moi nous...

\- Oliver mon chéri vous êtes là, je vous cherchais.

Chantonna la princesse sortant de nulle part. Chéri ? Elle le cherchait ? Avait-il raté un chapitre ?Les yeux ronds il regarda son épouse passer son bras sous le sien pour se coller à lui en échangeant quelques mots de courtoisie guindés avec la Dame Marie. La femme partie vexée et furibonde après une insulte à peine voilée, la Princesse le poussa vers son appartement, une fois entrés elle le lâcha brusquement et ferma la porte à clef.

\- Comment osait-elle ? Pesta-t-elle furieusement en bougeant ses bras dans tout les sens. Comment a-t-elle osée ?

\- De faire quoi ?

Son épouse se tourna vers lui sa colère flamboyant dans sa direction.

\- Comment osez-vous ? Vous... Vous frottiez contre cette catin en face de moi sans pudeur aucune !

\- Excusez-moi ? Je ne me suis pas...

\- Si je vous ai vu Prince Oliver !

\- Votre vue vous fait défaut ma chère je ne me suis certainement pas frotté sur elle et... Attendez un instant... Êtes-vous jalouse ?

\- Que dites-vous enfin ? Bien sûr que non !

\- Cela n'est pas mon impression très chère.

La taquina-t-il en souriant narquoisement. Elle était jalouse que Dame Marie ait flirté avec lui ce qui voulait dire qu'elle ressentait ce qu'il ressentait, peut-être elle aussi avait envie de plus, qu'elle enviait sa présence, qu'elle avait envie de l'embrasser, peut-être...

\- Pas du tout Prince.

Le prince s'avança vers son épouse à pas de loup la faisant se reculer à mesure de son avance jusqu'à ce qu'elle se cogne et qu'il la coince entre le mur et son torse. ses beaux yeux bleus étaient écarquillés et sa respira erratique, Oliver baissa son regard vers son corset qui retenait à peine ses seins qu'il connaissait par cœur désormais, le désir l'envahi soudainement, il la voulait tellement.

\- Pourquoi m'évitez-vous Felicity ? Je pensais que nous allions devenir amis pourtant vous avez passé le plus clair de votre temps à me fuir et à me snober comme si j'étais un malotru, je ne comprends pas.

\- Je... Croyais que c'était ce que vous vouliez Oliver.

Répondit-elle adorablement confuse.

\- Non pas du tout...

\- Si, vous m'avez dit que la nuit lorsque nous sommes au lit je peux parler et poser des questions, bouger et je le fais mais vous n'avez jamais dit que cela valait pour la journée. J'ai cru à juste titre que durant la journée vous préféreriez une épouse convenable ce que j'essaie au mieux de faire parce que vous avez été gentil avec moi et respectueux.

Dit comme ça, ça paraissait logique, les femmes pensaient beaucoup trop c'est pour ça que les hommes étaient si confus au jour le jour. Oliver secoua la tête en soupirant, dire qu'il s'était imaginé un monde entier.

\- Je suppose que j'aurais dû être plus explicite je l'avoue mais je vous ai suivi sans arrêt ces derniers jours en demandant votre compagnie vous m'avez ignoré, ça a blessé mes sentiments ma Princesse.

Il sourit sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive trop surprise par ce qu'il lui disait, se sentant beaucoup plus léger tout d'un coup.

\- Oh… Oh je suis désolée je ne voulais pas vous faire de peine je... Je... Bafouilla-t-elle vainement en se tortillant.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Felicity ce n'est pas grave, je vais vite passer outre mais ce qui m'inquiète cependant c'est votre jalousie maladive.

Expliqua-t-il, l'air sérieux masquant son hilarité.

\- Je ne suis pas jalouse de cette gourgandine !

Oh si qu'elle l'était et elle était magnifique en étant jalouse, son cœur battant la chamade il approcha son visage du sien, les poils rêches de sa barbe frottant sa joue douce devenue rouge d'indignation.

\- Vraiment ? Êtes-vous sûre ? Peut-être avez-vous eu vent que Dame Marie et moi avions eu une aventure il y a fort longtemps.

Murmura-t-il chaudement contre son oreille.

\- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que sa main sur mon bras vous a terriblement dérangé ? Vous ne pouviez pas supporter qu'elle mette ses doigts sur mon torse...

\- Bien sûr que oui car elle n'en a pas le droit ! Vous êtes mon époux pas le sien, si quelqu'un doit vous toucher c'est moi pas elle !

Et pour prouver son point elle mit ses mains sur sa poitrine en tirant les lacets de sa chemise calmement jouant avec presque timidement gonflant son désir pour elle, son regard était baissé au sol, ses long cils dansant sur ses pommettes délicates bordées de rouge, doucement il remonta son menton de son index pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

\- Vous avez raison car je suis à vous tout comme vous, vous êtes à moi, jour et nuit, lui dit-il lentement, s'émerveillant de la couleur de ses yeux. Votre beauté éclaire mes nuits mais je veux qu'elle éclaire mes jours. Vous êtes mon épouse et je vous veux Felicity.

Ses beau yeux s'agrandirent de surprise avant que la luxure ne s'y installe, ses doigts touchèrent la peau de sa gorge le faisant frissonner, elle monta sa main jusqu'à sa joue et ses lèvres qu'elle caressa de son pouce dont il déposa un long baiser, il attrapa son poignet et le remonta à sa bouche pour embrasser la peau douce offerte. Oliver la fit se retourner ensuite et entreprit de défaire le laçage de son corset, une tache plutôt compliquée étant donné qu'il en profitait pour embrasser sa nuque, une fois la robe tombée au sol il fut surprit de la trouver complètement nue en dessus.

\- Pas de sous-vêtements ?

\- Non je n'aime pas ça.

Sa princesse le surprendra toujours.

Un peu brusquement il la plaqua contre le mur, elle étouffa un léger souffle de surprise mais pas de peur, Oliver se colla contre elle et embrassa sa bouche pécheresse qui lui donnait des idées folles, il passa le barrage de ses dents et entra sa langue pour retrouver la sienne, depuis la première fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés elle s'était grandement améliorée arrivant à le surprendre certaines fois par sa dextérité, sa bouche descendit sur sa gorge qu'il s'empressa d'honorer de ses baisers, sa main alla prendre un sein pour le masser savourant la sensation de la chair molle. Il pinça le mamelon durcit en son pouce et son index la faisant soupirer de béatitude, elle adorait lorsqu'il touchait ses seins, elle lui avait avoué il y a quelques jours durant l'amour et depuis il ne se faisait pas prier.

Le feu brûlant dans ses veines, il la retourna de nouveau plaquant son ventre contre le mur, Oliver n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de vraiment regarder ses fesses et là en pleine journée les rideaux grands ouverts il regardait avec admiration le dos nu de son épouse offert comme la plus belle des offrandes, il déposa un dernier baiser sur sa nuque et ses omoplates et se mit à genoux mettant ses mains sur ses hanches la retenant fermement contre le mur sans qu'elle ne puisse bouger.

\- Oliver ?

Mais il ne lui répondit pas trop prit par la beauté en face de ses yeux, il dégagea une main de sa hanche et mit son bras contre le bas de son dos pour la bloquer, sa main alla agripper une joue parfaitement ronde et la massa, il fit de même avec l'autre, si parfait, si magnifique, il avait toujours eu une obsession pour les fesses des femmes, peut-être à cause du mystère qu'elles représentaient étant donné qu'elles étaient cachées par d'épaisses robes... Certaines fois il était déçu une fois la robe tombée d'autre fois pas.

Son épouse ne le décevait jamais, sa Felicity, elle était parfaite.

Avec vénération il déposa un premier baiser sur ses reins puis sur une joue prenant son temps, restant impressionné par la douceur impeccable qu'il y trouva mais pas surpris. Ne voulant pas faire de jaloux, sa femme l'étant, il fit de même avec l'autre déposant plusieurs baisers mouillés de haut en bas insistant sur la rondeur qu'il mordilla lui faisant échapper un halètement, son corps sursautant contre sa bouche, il descendit jusqu'à l'arrière de ses cuisses qu'il profita pour embrasser aussi.

Il enleva ses mains de ses hanches appuyant dessus d'abord pour lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait qu'elle reste contre le mur, Oliver attrapa ses cuisses et les écarta lui faisant un peu perdre l'équilibre mais elle se rattrapa, ses doigts plongèrent directement dans son intimité déjà humide, il caressa le bouton qui lui donnait tant de plaisir et fut satisfait de l'entendre gémir longuement, il caressa toute son intimité de ses doigts et entra son index en elle pour continuer sa caresse.

Ne pouvant plus se retenir il se releva et détacha son pantalon et sa ceinture avec empressement le baissant à ses chevilles et arracha sa chemise la jetant par dessus sa tête, Oliver se colla contre son corps doux et chaud plongeant son nez dans ses cheveux illuminé par un rayon de soleil passant par la fenêtre respirant l'odeur de fleur, il passa sa main sur son ventre la décollant un peu du mur et écarta plus ses jambes, ses doigts s'évasèrent sur son ventre.

\- J'ai si hâte ma douce.

Chuchota-t-il à son oreille, les yeux fermés de bonheur.

\- De ?

\- De vous voir porter notre enfant, de voir votre ventre s'arrondir chaque jour que notre enfant grandira en vous, j'attends ce moment avec impatience, notre propre petit prince.

Il ne remarqua pas qu'elle s'était raidie trop prit par son songe, il frotta sa joue contre la sienne avec affection, mettant leurs mains enlacées sur le mur et sans qu'elle n'eut de le temps de s'en rendre compte il entra en elle d'un coup la remplissant jusqu'à la garde, sa tête retomba sur son torse sa bouche grande ouverte en un cri silencieux, il en profita pour parsemer de baisers sa gorge ne bougeant pas.

\- Dieu... J'ai besoin... Que...

\- Que ma douce ?

\- Bougez !

\- A vos ordres !

Et il sorti d'elle pour rentrer de nouveau entièrement répétant plusieurs fois ce mouvement pour la faire se languir et la rendre folle, ses hanches se mirent à bouger en essayent en vain de le rencontrer à mi chemin, prenant pitié d'elle et de lui, il se mit aller et venir avec force la faisant se cogner contre le mur. Le bruit de chairs se giflant ainsi que de leurs gémissements commun inondèrent la pièce. Ses coups de rein étaient courts mais puissants, elle hurla quand il changea d'angle et il entreprit de cogner cette tache en elle qui lui faisait voir les étoiles. Oliver voulait la faire jouir avec son sexe en elle sans la toucher autre part. Quelques minutes plus tard ses murs se resserrèrent autour de lui et elle vint en criant son prénom, il la suivit quelques secondes après la soulevant tout de suite pour la porter au lit, il la coucha et se mit à genoux en levant les jambes de la Princesse en l'air.

\- Que... Faites-vous ?

\- Je fais en sorte que ma semence reste bien en vous, nous venons peut-être de créé notre fils ma douce.

\- Oh... Je pensais que c'était une autre de vos positions.

\- Ah bon ?

Rit-il en appuyant son front contre l'arrière de ses genoux.

\- Et bien soyez sans crainte Felicity ça va être le cas dans quelques instant !

Plus tard des rumeurs que des jardiniers occupés à tailler les arbres les avaient vues faire l'amour inondèrent le palais, certaine rumeurs étaient exagérées mais gonflèrent son ego au grand dam de son épouse. Lorsque la saignée de sa femme vint il fut déçu mais lui promit que la prochaine fois sera la bonne, ne se rendant pas compte du soulagement de son épouse.

Aujourd'hui un riche seigneur arrivait au château, il n'était ni anglais ni français, habitant une île entre les deux pays rendant les choses compliquées pour le moins dire, de plus c'était un homme... Spécial.

Son père et le Roi François convoitaient le trésor du Seigneur se disait inestimable sans parler de son armée surentraînée qui lui était d'une fidélité sans faille. Des amazones mesurant deux mètres de haut aux cheveux orange vif, habillées en peau de bête seulement, l'homme allait fêter son centième anniversaires et devrait mourir à tout moment, son père voulait devenir l'héritier du seigneur et pour cela, il devait le séduire par tout les moyens inimaginables et possibles.

Oliver ne savait pas pourquoi le Seigneur Adalrin avait accepté l'invitation de son père sachant de source sur qu'il le détestait et avait souvent préféré leurs cousins Français.

\- Prince Oliver vous vous souvenez du Seigneur Adalrin ? Cela fait bien longtemps depuis qu'il nous a honoré de sa présence au pays.

Minauda son père en souriant avec beaucoup trop d'entrain. Il regarda le petit homme rabougrit à peine soutenu par sa canne, ses vêtements d'une très belle facture clochaient clairement sur son cadre lui donnant une allure humoristique.

\- C'est un honneur de vous avoir ici mon Seigneur, vos histoires bercent encore mes rêves d'enfants.

Son père l'avait forcé à dire ça, Oliver n'avait pas la moindre idée si l'homme avait été un guerrier ou pas.

\- Le seigneur Adalrin vous remercie jeune homme.

Il lui fallut beaucoup de retenue pour ne pas rire, le vieillard parlait de lui à la troisième personne avec le plus grand des sérieux, les gens ne savaient jamais comment lui parler, ils étaient gênés et mal à l'aise.

Le Roi tenta une fois de plus de faire parler l'homme sans succès, le Seigneur regardait son père l'air renfrogné prêt à faire ses bagages et s'en aller à tout moments, les grandes portes s'ouvrirent laissant apparaître son épouse dans toute sa gloire, une robe rose découvrant ses belle épaules serties de gemmes et diamants, ses cheveux blonds portés en un chignon sur le dessus de sa tête, sa couronne brillante l'entourant.

\- Bonjour Seigneur Adalrin, dit-elle avec joie en prenant les mains du vieillard dans les siennes. Elle est très heureuse de le revoir, c'est une véritable joie, elle est sure qu'il a beaucoup d'histoire à lui raconter.

Comment ? Qui était heureuse de le revoir et qui était-ce ? Qui racontait des histoires à qui ? Que diable se passait-il ? Le visage du vieil homme de détendit et il sourit avec tendresse en prenant sa femme dans ses bras en riant, ils se mirent discuter de manière incompréhensible, Oliver ne savait pas que sa femme savait parler à la troisième personne et elle le parlait plus que bien.

Son épouse et le Seigneur se mirent parler en français, beaucoup trop vite pour que lui et son père puissent comprendre, la Princesse ordonna ensuite au garde de faire préparer aux servantes dix chambres dans l'aile la plus basse du château au plus vite et à un autre de mener le Seigneur à ses chambres pour qu'il puisse se reposer tranquillement et qu'il garde la porte pour empêcher quiconque sauf elle et son serviteur d'y entrer.

Profondément amusé, Oliver regarda Felicity manipuler le vieillard avec de beaux mots et des gestes, une fois qu'il fut parti elle se tourna vers lui et vint se mettre à ses cotés, sa main brossant la sienne lui causant un frison. Cela fessait trois jours depuis le début de la saignée et il devenait déjà fou de passion pour elle au moindre touché, il avait bien essayé d'avoir son chemin sous ses jupes mais elle avait refusé disant qu'il était hors de question qu'il la touche durant cette période douloureuse pour elle.

\- Roi Robert ce que vous faite ne marchera pas, Adalrin méprise les gens qui lui parle autrement qu'avec respect, à la troisième personne, et vous avez laissé dehors ses fidèles qu'il considère comme ses fils.

Dit-elle en coupant son père qui s'outrageait de son intervention.

\- La seule raison de sa venue c'est moi parce qu'il a su que j'avais épousé le Prince Oliver, il ne fera pas de vous son héritier parce qu'il en a déjà un.

\- Qui ?

Pressa le Roi en se levant de son trône pour venir se mettre devant elle de manière menaçante.

\- Je ne peux vous le dire, Adalrin veut que ça soit tenu secret jusqu'à sa mort.

\- Je vous ordonne de me le dire Princesse, est-ce votre grand-père le Roi François ?

\- Non ce n'est pas lui mais je ne peux vous révéler son identité.

\- Je suis votre Roi et vous allez...

\- Non ! Claqua Felicity avec véhémence, le menton relevé en signe de défi. Vous n'êtes pas mon Roi !

Son père s'avança en levant la main et Oliver sentit la rage monter en lui, il se mit en face de son épouse les yeux plissés et la mâchoire contractée, Robert avait toujours eu la main facile sur les femmes mais il ne permettrait jamais qu'on lève la main sur son épouse... Sur sa Felicity. Jamais.

\- Reculez tout de suite père ! Ordonna-t-il furieusement. Ne vous permettez jamais, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

\- Sortez tout les deux ! Cette petite rébellion ne restera pas impunie ! Dehors !

Il passa son bras autour de la taille de son épouse et la poussa vers les portes marchant lentement, dans le couloir. La tension retomba un peu du moins pour lui mais la Princesse était incroyablement tendue, il se recula pour la regarder, ses sourcils blonds étaient froncés et elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure nerveusement.

\- Hey ? Vous allez bien ma douce ?

Elle releva brusquement la tête vers lui, surprise.

\- Vous n'êtes pas furieux ?

\- Pas envers vous Felicity juste inquiet, vous vous êtes mise du mauvais coté de mon père parce que même si il n'est pas votre roi, il est quand même celui de ce pays et c'est lui qui ordonne. Je n'ai pas les pleins pouvoirs de vous protéger si il devait...

Sa voix se brisa, il n'osait pas imaginer ce que son père pourrait faire à son épouse... C'était impensable.

\- Promettez-moi que vous n'allez plus lui parler de cette façon je vous en pris, je ne supporterais pas qu'il vous punisse...

\- Je vous le promets Oliver néanmoins il ne sera jamais mon roi, je n'ai pas de roi... Je l'attends en fait.

\- Vous l'attendez ?

\- Vous, je vous attends, vous êtes mon roi et vous le serez officiellement lorsque vous monterez sur le trône, vous seul détenez ma fidélité parce que vous êtes mon époux et mon roi...

Il la coupa d'un baiser passionné, l'embrassant comme il ne l'avait jamais embrasser auparavant, elle avait foi en lui, elle croyait en lui, il était son roi, son mari.

\- Et vous êtes ma reine ma douce.

Haleta-t-il avant de recommencer à ravir ses lèvres, plongeant sa langue dans sa bouche.

\- J'ai besoin de vous...

\- Je... Ce n'est pas encore fini...

\- Je peux définitivement faire outre, s'il vous plaît Felicity !

Elle eu l'air hésitante puis la détermination gagna sur son visage angélique et elle l'entraîna vers une alcôve cachée, elle le poussa contre le mur et se mit à genoux, difficilement à cause de sa robe bouffante, une main tremblante se dirigea vers sa ceinture et il l'attrapa confus, caressant ses doigts.

\- Felicity ? Que faites-vous ma douce ?

\- Je... Vous fais plaisir Oliver, murmura-t-elle en levant ses grands yeux bleus vers lui, elle semblait tellement innocente que la situation devenait indécente.

\- Oh dieu... Croassa-t-il une fois qu'il eu comprit ce qu'elle voulait faire, il dû fermer ses yeux et prendre une profonde inspiration pour calmer son cœur erratique.

\- Vous l'avez fais pour moi, je veux le faire pour vous.

Sa main se dégagea de sa poigne et attrapa sa ceinture. Que dieu l'aide il n'en sortira pas vivant.

* * *

.


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

* * *

 _Un mois et demi plus tard_

Couchés nues dans leur lit le couple royal profitait d'un peu de repos bien mérité, le Roi d'Espagne était venu leurs rendre visite durant deux semaines, il était enfin parti hier après de longues négociations et un traité signé plus tard. De son coté Oliver observait son épouse qui somnolait doucement les yeux mi-clos, il leva sa main et caressa son ventre la faisant frissonner, il toucha ensuite la rondeur d'un sein faisant courir son index autour de son mamelon le regardant se durcir avec fascination il fit de même avec l'autre, il posa sa paume dessus et le massa délicatement puis pinça l'autre entre deux doigts taquin, ses beaux yeux papillonnèrent et elle le regarda en souriant, il s'émerveilla une nouvelle fois de sa beauté.

Elle roula vers lui gracieusement et mit sa tête sur son épaule, sa petite main se posant sur sa poitrine contre son cœur, elle lui avait dit que les battements régulier la rassurait, Oliver entoura sa taille de son bras la ramenant plus près de lui. A son tour Felicity caressa son torse plus particulièrement ses nombreuses cicatrices.

 _-_ Est-ce qu'elles vous font encore mal Oliver ?

\- Non... Pas physiquement du moins... Ce sont les souvenirs qui le sont... Douloureux.

\- Oh... Souffla-t-elle peinée. Vous... Pensez qu'un jour vous...

\- Je ?

\- Je veux que vous sachiez que si un jour vous voulez en parler je suis là, je vous écouterais et vous réconforterais si besoin est, j'espère que vous m'en parlerez quand vous serez prêt.

\- Je ne veux pas vous faire peur Felicity ou vous dégoûter.

\- Jamais vous ne pourrez me faire peur ou me dégoûter Oliver ! Je serais malheureuse et en colère de votre souffrance mais c'est tout donc quand vous le désirerez... Je serais là.

\- Je vous fais la promesse de vous en parler le moment venu ma douce mais à présent je souhaite vous ravir une nouvelle fois !

\- Je suis toute à vous mon époux.

Chantonna-t-elle en se couchant sur son ventre et écartant ses jambes pour lui.

\- Est-ce que comme ça c'est bon ?

\- Oh oui comme ça c'est très bon !

* * *

 _Quelques jours plus tard_

\- Vous avez l'air... Terriblement heureux mon Prince.

Grimaça Thomas en tirant les rênes de son cheval.

\- C'est parce que je le suis, je ne sais comment l'expliquer mais depuis que j'ai épousé la Princesse je suis en paix, elle m'a donné quelque chose que j'ai perdu il y a fort longtemps, la dernière chose qui manque est un enfant qui arrivera bientôt je le sens peut-être même que cette fois-ci c'est la bonne.

\- Je suis content pour vous Oliver vous le méritez plus quiconque.

Les deux hommes partagèrent un sourire et firent avancer leurs chevaux à travers la forêt dense aux cotés de plusieurs chevaliers dont deux amazones restés pour servir d'ambassadeurs, Oliver avait beaucoup de mal à rester sérieux face aux deux hommes roux. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait été à la chasse certes maigre ils n'avaient attrapés qu'un faisan maigrelet mais sortir et respirer l'air frais de la forêt et courir à cheval lui faisait le plus grand bien.

\- Bien messieurs il me semble que les animaux ont été prévenu de notre venue, je pense qu'il est bon d'abandonner avant de se ridiculiser.

\- Je pense personnellement que c'est plutôt une certaine Princesse qui vous manque.

Taquina George, un de ses plus proche chevalier, ils avaient été à la guerre côte à côte.

\- Oh ma douce épouse vous allez tant me manquer durant ces longues heures sans vous, je me languirais de votre si belle présence.

Se moqua Léonard en l'imitant, la main sur le cœur.

\- Je n'ai pas dis ça ! Se défendit-il en riant, ses joues prenant une teinte rouge. Et même si cela avait été le cas j'assume, mon épouse est merveilleuse et vous êtes tous jaloux !

\- C'est bien vrai mon Prince, ma jalousie n'a d'égale que votre grandeur !

Riant à gorge déployée les hommes rebroussèrent chemin, Oliver en tête prêt à retrouver sa Felicity parce qu'elle lui manquait véritablement, une heure plus tard le château apparaissait enfin à leur vue, il laissa son cheval au premier serviteur et courut sous les sifflements moqueur de ses amis, devant les appartements de son épouse il ralentit et entra sans faire de bruit craignant qu'elle ne se repose, il s'arrêta en l'entendant discuter avec quelqu'un.

\- C'est incroyable Felicity, je vous présente mes sincère félicitations, est-il au courant ? Demanda la voix enthousiaste sa demi-sœur Dame Thea.

\- Non pas encore le médecin de la cour l'a confirmé il y a peine quelques heures après que je me sois effondrée dans le couloir, il est toujours à la chasse.

\- Ma chère je sens que quelque chose vous dérange, tout va bien ?

\- Oui oui bien sur, je suis juste... Inquiète, voilà tout.

\- Avez-vous peur que mon frère ne soit pas heureux que vous soyez enceinte ?

Quoi ? Enceinte ? Elle était enceinte ? Oh dieu mais quelle merveille, enfin ! Après trois déceptions son fils était enfin là, la joie extrême se répandit en lui et il eut envie de courir vers son épouse et l'embrasser à en perdre son souffle, lui faire l'amour mais les paroles de sa sœur le stoppèrent. Non Felicity ne devait pas avoir peur de sa réaction, pas après ses nombreuses déclarations au sujet de son impatience d'avoir un enfant.

\- Oh non il sera terriblement heureux je n'en ai aucun doute.

\- Alors que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je... J'ai tellement peur Thea si saviez, j'ai été soulagée chaque mois quand lorsque je saignais puis je me sentais coupable parce que mon mari était si triste, vous auriez dû voir sa déception.

\- C'est normal Felicity d'avoir peur, c'est votre première grossesse et vous avez vingt ans si vous n'aviez pas peur je serais surprise.

Rassura Thea en mettant sa main sur celle de son épouse.

\- Ma mère est morte en couche et j'ai promis à mon père ne jamais avoir d'enfants de peur de finir comme elle, je ne veux pas mourir et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment m'occuper d'un enfant, je n'en ai jamais touché de ma vie, mes trois frères étaient déjà grand lorsque je les ai rencontrés pour la première fois.

\- Tout va bien se passer vous allez voir, vous êtes une force de la nature, dans cette famille personne ne meurt en couche, nous mourons de chagrin seulement, et vous apprendrez avec le temps... Cet enfant sera votre bébé vous l'aimerez, ça viendra seul.

\- Merci Thea vous êtes une aubaine, la sœur que je ne pensais pas avoir.

\- Oh que j'aime les compliments je vous en pris continuez !

Oliver entra cette fois-ci sous les rires en annonçant son entrée, Felicity se leva en le voyant et vint l'embrasser d'elle-même lui demandant comment avait été la chasse et si tout c'était bien passé avec les amazones, il répondit oui aux deux ne pouvant s'empêcher de la regarder avec admiration et envie si sa sœur n'avait été dans la chambre...

\- Je ne me sens soudain de trop.

Annonça celle-ci en levant, elle sera sa main en lui souriant avec amour et prit sa femme dans ses bras lui chuchotant des paroles à l'oreille qu'il ne réussi pas à entendre.

\- A demain mes amis !

Resté enfin seul avec Felicity il la prit dans ses bras et l'enlaça, son épouse, la mère de ses enfants, il caressa ses longs cheveux blonds, enroulant les boucles autour de ses doigts et respirant son parfum enivrant.

\- Oliver ?

\- Oui ma douce ?

\- Vos souhaits... Je veux dire nos souhaits ont été réalisé.

Elle s'éloigna de son étreinte et le regarda en souriant tendrement, Felicity prit sa main de sa hanche et la porta à son ventre mettant la sienne dessus, Oliver sourit avec émotion et ses yeux s'humidifièrent malgré lui.

\- Nous allons avoir un fils ?

\- Et bien rien ne nous dit c'est un garçon, Prince, cela peut être une fille aussi mais oui nous allons avoir un bébé, un enfant, notre enfant.

Ne pouvant plus se retenir il l'embrassa en la soulevant pour la porter au lit, il la déshabilla et une fois nue il porta sa main à son ventre encore plat et posa un baiser rempli d'amour dessus et puis un autre et encore un autre, doucement il remonta en embrassant la vallée entre ses seins, ses clavicules, sa gorge, son menton et enfin ses lèvres.

Il l'aimait, tellement que son souffle lui échappait fréquemment, il aimait sa manière de rire, son sourire qui illuminait toute une pièce, sa gentillesse profonde, sa bravoure et son courage mais aussi son arrogance, il aimait tout particulièrement quand ils étaient seuls et qu'elle se laissait aller à ses excentricités. Il aimait quand elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure avec nervosité pour lui poser une question qu'elle croyait délicate et indécente, il aimait quand elle était jalouse des autres femmes lui faisant les yeux doux ça lui donnait l'impression d'être important pour elle. il aimait son sens de l'humour parfois décadent mais drôle parce que d'une façon où d'une autre elle trouvait toujours une manière de le faire rire aux éclats.

\- Vous savez Felicity quand mon père m'a dit qu'il m'avait trouvé une épouse j'ai été furieux, je l'ai imaginée de toutes les manières mais jamais je n'aurais pensé que j'allais l'aimer autant que je vous aime.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit sous la surprise il en profita pour plonger sa langue dedans et valser avec la sienne, ses mains vinrent entourer son visage et il lui murmura à maintes reprises qu'il l'aimait, et c'était vrai en seulement sept mois il était tombé amoureux de cette femme incroyable qui avait chamboulé sa vie tranquille et simpliste.

\- Je vous aime aussi Oliver.

Le joie en lui exulta par cet aveu. Elle l'aimait aussi.

* * *

 _Trois mois et demi plus tard_

Courant comme un fou Oliver failli se cogner contre un garde mais le contourna à temps, arrivé devant les portes des appartements royaux il prit une grande respiration et entra d'un pas décidé, des servantes s'affairaient dans chaque cotés de la grande pièce, il se dirigea vers le lit où résidait son père, le Roi, couché regardant dans le vide, le médecin de la cour vint vers lui la mine désolée.

\- Mon Prince.

Lui fit-il la révérence, évitant toute fois son regard.

\- Médecin, comment va le Roi ?

\- Malheureusement mon Prince pas très bien, le Roi votre père a ce qu'on appelle une commotion dans la tête, un énorme caillot de sang est apparût sur son crane, le coup à sa tête était pratiquement fatal, je suis dans l'impossibilité de faire quoi que se soit, c'est inguérissable.

\- Mais il est en vie.

Dit-il avec un peu de désespoir.

\- Oui mon Prince mais il... Je ne sais pas comment vous expliquer... Son cerveau est décédé...

\- Quelle hérésie dites-vous médecin de pacotille ? Il respire et son cœur bat, le Roi va se remettre il est fort, faites venir un autre médecin.

Ordonna-t-il aux gardes présent dans la chambre.

\- Je suis désolé Prince Oliver mais peut importe ce que vous ferez le Roi n'est plus...

\- Dehors, escortez cet imposteur !

Oliver rebroussa chemin et alla dans ses propre appartements pour les trouver vide, la salle du trône aussi vide, dans les jardins sa silhouette familière apparue entourée des arbustes de roses rouge, son ventre rond se dessinait fièrement sous sa robe d'été jaune, un souffle de soulagement lui échappa et il alla la prendre dans ses bras, il avait besoin d'elle, de sa présence réconfortante.

\- Que se passe t-il mon amour ?

\- Père est mort ma douce, le médecin dit que son cerveau est mort.

Renifla-t-il contre son cou en respirant son parfum.

\- Mais il vit, son cœur bat et il respire, je ne comprends pas.

\- Je vais aller le voir, venez avec moi Oliver.

Une fois dans les appartements du roi Felicity lâcha sa main et monta sur le lit géant, elle regarda les yeux de son père et tata sa tête, elle s'éloigna en soupirant non sans fermer les yeux du roi de manière définitive.

\- S'en est fini du Roi n'est-ce pas ma Princesse ?

\- Je suis désolée mon Prince, le Roi finira par s'éteindre dans quelques jours comme feu mon oncle après cet accident de cheval.

\- Qu'allons nous faire ?

\- Il va falloir réunir le conseil et leurs annoncer cette terrible nouvelle.

\- Très bien, garde prévenez Monsieur Garnister qu'il doit réunir le conseil au plus vite.

\- Oui mon Prince !

Oliver souffla et posa son menton sur le crane de son épouse et la rapprocha de lui, posant une main sur son ventre, les temps prochains allaient s'annoncer durs pour eux.

Le Roi Robert mourut trois jours plus tard et le couronnement d'Oliver vint deux semaines après, la cérémonie de passation se passa à merveille et il porta pour la première fois la couronne du Roi sur sa tête, Felicity fut elle aussi couronnée Reine l'éblouissant par sa beauté et son charisme. Les semaines passèrent avec les nombreuses visites des souverains voisins venu le féliciter, la charge de travail fut beaucoup plus lourde qu'il ne l'aurait cru et il remercia dieu d'avoir son épouse à ses cotés pour l'aider et le soutenir. Il s'étonna de la voir si au courant des usages et des affaires de la cour et elle lui dit que son père les lui avait appris durant son enfance étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas aimée passer son temps à jouir de la couture avec sa belle-mère et ses tantes.

Sa demi-sœur Dame Thea vint le voir en demandant une faveur, elle n'était pas mariée à l'âge de vingt-neuf ans, peu de seigneur voulait l'épouser au vu de son statut de bâtarde du Roi et les hommes moyens n'étaient pas à la hauteur, elle voulait qu'il lui donne sa permission pour épouser un garde royal dont elle était tombée amoureuse quatre ans plus tôt, au début il avait refusé catégoriquement arguant qu'elle était une princesse et qu'un simple garde n'était pas digne d'elle à la rigueur un chevalier mais pas un garde.

Ce fut finalement Felicity qui le convainquit d'accepter cette union en lui faisant rencontrer FitzRoy surnommé juste Roy le fiancé illégal, c'était le fils illégitime d'un riche seigneur qu'Oliver connaissait bien et d'une aide-cuisinière... Roy était né union non seulement illicite mais forcée, c'était un homme bien, courageux et prévenant, un peu trop coléreux peut-être mais Oliver comprenait sa rage. Au bout de plusieurs semaines Oliver fini par flancher et accepter le mariage, il fit cependant de Roy un chevalier de premier ordre, sa sœur se maria à la fin de l'été deux jours à peine après qu'il ait donné sa permission, à croire qu'ils conspiraient tous contre lui dés qu'il avait le dos tourné.

Felicity était une Reine extrêmement compétente et malgré sa grossesse qui pesait sur elle à sa grande inquiétude elle était toujours au premier plan pour s'occuper des affaires du château et des environs. C'était elle qui faisait face aux ambassadeurs les charmant du premier coup d'œil puis ils mangeaient littéralement dans sa main, le royaume ne cessait de prospérer, les paysans mangeant à leur faim, son armée faisait honneur et créait la crainte chez leurs voisins surtout après la mort du seigneur Adalrin, le vieillard avait nommé son épouse pour héritière, Oliver s'en était douté à l'époque en voyant la relation étroite qu'ils entretenaient. Felicity disait qu'il avait été le grand-père qu'elle avait désiré durant son enfance, les imposants amazones roux donnaient des frissons à tout ceux voulant leurs faire la guerre, à sa grande fierté.

La dernière personne à venir leurs rendre visite était son cousin et beau-père le Prince Henri de France, Felicity avait passé la journée à parcourir nerveusement le château avant de lui tendre la lettre de son cousin qui lui demandait courtoisement tout en suppliant la permission de venir, Oliver n'avait pas compris pourquoi tout ce grabuge et avait été atterré en entendant que feu son père avait interdit à son cousin de venir voir sa fille chérie. Son épouse l'avait cru au courant de ce souci mais il ne l'avait pas été, au contraire il avait hâte de revoir son cousin pour le remercier de lui avoir fait l'honneur d'épouser sa fille unique même si ce dernier avait été contre cette union au prime à bord.

Enceinte de presque sept mois Felicity rougeoyait, elle était une furie d'excitation et de bonheur, prenant tout avec joie et bonhomie à son soulagement même si certaines fois il lui arrivait que des crises de colères fassent trembler le château au grand amusement général. Ce qu'il détestait par dessus tout était lorsqu'elle était triste et que les larmes coulaient sur ses belle joues perpétuellement roses mais heureusement c'était rare.

Oliver avait développé une obsession encore plus grande pour elle et plus particulièrement pour son ventre gonflé, il ne se passait pas un moment sans qu'il ne mette sa main sur l'arrondi, il se souvint avec émotion de la première fois que son fils bougea sous sa paume.

L'appétit sexuel grandissant de sa femme l'avait surpris et à de nombreuses reprises il s'était retrouvé dans des alcôves ou dans des chambres inoccupés pour satisfaire sa Reine exigeante de quelques manières possibles et inimaginables.

Felicity ne se sentait pas heureuse pour autant... Le fait que son époux se référait toujours à leur enfant comme leur fils lui posait un problème et il fini par la faire pleurer de nervosité et de frustration. Oliver voulut la prendre dans ses bras mais elle ne le laissa pas faire...

\- Cet enfant peut très bien être une fille et non un fils !

Elle posa ses mains sur son ventre.

\- Vous exigez un fils mais je ne serais pas malheureuse d'avoir une fille !

\- Ma douce...

Elle tourna les talons et lui fit dos.

\- Je ne veux plus vous voir... Je dormirais ailleurs à partir de maintenant.

Elle quitta leur chambre sans un mot de plus laissant son époux désemparé, s'en voulant de l'avoir blessée. Il lui fallut attendre une demi-heure avant qu'elle ne revienne se coucher dans leur lit restant cependant le plus loin possible de lui. Oliver ne se rapprocha mais savait qu'il devait lui parler avant de la voir s'éloigner de nouveau.

\- Je suis désolé ma douce, je ne voulais pas... Vous léser.

Chuchota-t-il dans la semi obscurité de la chambre.

\- Je veux un fils mais j'accueillerais notre fille avec joie surtout si elle vous ressemble.

Elle se tortilla et se rapprocha de lui doucement, son ventre rond en face de sa vue et il combattit l'envie de mettre sa main dessus sachant qu'elle était toujours furieuse contre lui.

\- Je ne veux pas que vous soyez déçu si notre enfant s'avérait être une petite fille Oliver et votre insistance me donne des maux d'estomac.

Expliqua-t-elle en caressant son ventre de ses deux mains.

\- Si c'est une fille je veux qu'elle se sente aimée et chérie.

\- Et bien sur que ça sera le cas ma douce, cet enfant est une partie de vous et moi peu importe son sexe, je vais l'aimer, je l'aime déjà.

\- Quand je suis née mon père m'a haït déjà car non seulement j'étais une fille mais parce que selon lui j'avais tuée ma mère. Mon grand-père me voue une aversion sans borne pour je ne sais quelle raison... Deux jours après ma naissance j'ai été envoyée en couvent, ce sont les nones qui m'ont élevées, la première fois que j'ai vu mon père et mes demi-frères j'avais neuf ans le lendemain de mon anniversaire et celui de la mort de ma mère.

Choqué Oliver ne dit rien, ses pensées s'éparpillant un peu partout, une grosse partie de lui venait de décider qu'il détestait son cousin pour avoir fait tant de mal à son épouse mais une plus petite ne pouvait imaginer la douleur de ce pauvre homme lorsque sa femme mourut en couche. Si Felicity devait mourir Oliver ne savait pas quelle serait sa réaction, il souffrirait encore plus que durant ces cinq années de torture mais que ferait-il ? Comme son cousin est-ce qu'il repousserait l'enfant ? Se laisserait-il dépérir ? Après avoir connu le véritable bonheur durant près d'une année pourrait-il faire son deuil ? La réponse brûla dans son esprit au fer blanc.

\- Je vous aime Felicity, vous et notre enfant, fille ou garçon tant que vous restez à mes cotés peu m'importe.

Ce fut visiblement la bonne chose à dire car elle laissa échapper un reniflement et se blottit contre lui en frottant sa joue humide sur son torse, Oliver entoura sa taille de ses bras une de ses main venant se poser sur l'arrondi de son ventre quelques secondes passèrent et un coup lui répondit.

Pourtant une once d'inquiétude resta ancré en lui.

* * *

L'arrivée de son cousin se fit discrète car le Roi François n'était pas au courant de cette visite, venu seul Henri descendit de son cheval et Oliver alla le rejoindre dans la cour avant du château, l'aube venait à peine de se lever sur le pays et pratiquement tous dormaient mis à part gardes et serviteurs.

\- Henri mon cousin !

Sourit brièvement Oliver en serrant sa main tendu.

\- Oliver ou devrais-je dire Roi Oliver ?

\- Oh seigneur le nombres de fois que j'oublie ce fait vous seriez surpris !

\- Vous avez de la chance cousin.

Dit Henri avec amertume. Oliver fit semblant de ne rien avoir entendu, il avait promis à Felicity de bien se comporter avec son père.

\- Tout comme vous l'avez demandé cousin personne n'est au courant de votre visite, une chambre éloignée à été préparé pour vous et nous dînerons avec vous dans nos appartements au lieu de la grande salle habituelle...

\- Ma fille où est-elle ?

Sentant le ton sous-jacent du besoin dans la voix de son cousin Oliver se résigna.

\- Elle dort Henri ce sont les derniers jours de sa grossesse et ils pèsent sur elle fortement.

Avoua-t-il doucement essayant au mieux masquer son inquiétude.

\- Mais elle va bien ?

\- Oui oui le médecin dit que c'est normal, vous pourrez la voir dés son réveil.

Les retrouvailles père-fille furent émouvantes, Oliver vit à quel point son cousin aimait sa fille malgré sa faute passée et compris d'où venait exactement sa surprotection, le lendemain de l'arrivée de son beau-père, Felicity perdit les eaux durant le déjeuné, il avait remarqué qu'elle avait de nombreuses fois grimacé et exhalé des souffles douloureux quand elle pensait qu'il ne la regardait pas.

Le médecin arriva prestement avec des servantes et les chassa de la chambre disant qu'il leur donneraient des nouvelles au plus vite, Oliver mena son cousin vers ses anciens appartements, il chercha dans son armoire cette bouteille d'alcool fort que lui avait offert Thomas pour son trente-cinquième anniversaire, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de la boire car son épouse détestait l'odeur de l'alcool dans son souffle se plaignant que ça lui donnait des nausées

\- Un verre ?

\- Oui je vous remercie cousin

Assis côte à côte les deux hommes regardaient dans le vide attendant désespérément des nouvelles, plus les minutes passaient plus son anxiété enfla, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être avec elle et tenir sa main pour sentir son pouls contre ses doigts, n'en pouvant plus il se leva et tourna en rond. Il avait enfin la réponse à sa question, il ne pourrait jamais survivre sans sa femme peu importa à quel point il aimait son enfant... Sa femme était son tout.

\- Comment avez-vous pu vous remarier après la mort votre épouse ?

Henri le regarda froidement de ses yeux semblables à ceux de son épouse.

\- J'ai fais ce que mon père m'ordonnait de faire Oliver, nous n'avons pas tous eu votre chance, je suis heureux avec mon épouse Jeanne, elle m'a donnée trois merveilleux fils et m'a permis de me repentir envers ma fille.

La conversation tomba et Oliver sentit que son cousin ne désirait plus lui parler, ce n'était pas plus mal il se sentait tellement angoissé et nerveux mais aussi heureux parce que son enfant allait naître, il pria une nouvelle fois pour que tout se passe bien.

Reprenant un autre verre il l'avala d'un coup et s'étrangla sur le liquide fort, un cri de douleur lointain lui parvint et d'instinct il couru vers la source du bruit balayant l'appel de son cousin qui lui signifiait qu'il devait rester là. Devant la porte de sa chambre il resta cependant bloqué car plus aucun son ne venait de la pièce, la peur s'infiltra en lui et ses membres se mirent à trembler violemment. Ce n'était pas possible ! Non elle ne pouvait pas le laisser !

La porte s'ouvrit et le médecin sortit, il sursauta en le voyant en face de lui mettant sa main sur son cœur, Oliver regarda le sang sur les vêtements du médecin avec un haut le cœur, ce n'était pas normal qu'il y ait autant de sang.

\- Mon Roi vous m'avez fais peur, j'allais justement venir vous chercher...

\- La Reine, comment va-t-elle ?

Demanda-t-il la voix blanche, un poids s'était installé sur sa poitrine rendant sa respiration erratique.

\- Très bien mon Roi elle vous attend avec impatience pour vous présenter votre enfant.

Rassura le médecin en le poussant vers la chambre. Le soulagement intense qu'il ressentit fut sans pareil et ses genoux se dérobèrent sous lui le faisant presque trébucher mais la poigne étonnamment forte du médecin le retint.

\- Mais vous êtes sur qu'ils vont bien ?

\- Oui j'ai vérifié plusieurs fois comme vous me l'avez demandé, la Reine est une femme très coriace et votre enfant lui ressemble clairement, ma seule suggestion est d'attendre quelques années avant de faire un autre enfant car votre épouse est jeune et de stature petite, trop de grossesses pourraient lui faire du mal.

Oliver renifla bruyamment, il ne comptait pas faire d'autres enfants avant un sacré bon bout de temps, c'était bien trop angoissant pour ses pauvres nerfs et sa santé mentale, il nota cependant que le vieil homme n'avait pas dit le sexe de l'enfant, ça devait être une fille. La déception était là mais le soulagement que Felicity soit saine et sauve fut beaucoup plus fort.

Doucement il entra, longeant le chemin vers la chambre à coucher ou trônait le lit, des servantes gloussaient sur la beauté du bébé dans un coin en nettoyant des tissus imbibés de sang, elles se turent en le voyant et firent la révérence avant de s'éloigner. Oliver ne les regarda pas trop obnubilé par la vue de la femme qu'il aimait tenant un paquet de linge en soie blanc dans ses bras en souriant tendrement, elle était magnifique avec ses cheveux coiffés en une tresse mouillée de sueur, sa légère pâleur contrastant avec le rouge ses joues, elle irradiait de bonheur.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui en l'entendant s'approcher et son sourire s'agrandit subtilement, ses yeux prenant une lueur étrangement amusée qu'il ne comprit pas, faisant attention il s'assit et déposa un baiser rempli d'amour et de bonheur sur les lèvres de Felicity puis son regard tomba sur le paquet des ses bras et sa bouche s'ouvrit de surprise.

\- La ressemblance est frappante.

Murmura-t-il tendant la main pour toucher la minuscule main de son bébé, s'étonnant de la peau douce qu'il trouva, ridée mais douce.

\- N'est-ce pas ? Des heures de souffrance et neuf mois longs et douloureux, il n'y a même pas une petite ressemblance avec moi.

Sa main descendit pour ouvrir le drap, l'impatience lui donnant envie de sauter sur place, Felicity l'arrêta en attrapant son poignet donnant une douce pression, son expression solennelle le fit tiquer.

\- Ce n'est pas grave je suis heureux, je vous assure.

\- Si vous le dites !

Il ouvrit le drap et tomba des nus...

\- Mais... C'est...

L'éclat de rire moqueur de son épouse le fit soupirer et il secoua la tête, elle et ses plaisanteries, toujours à ses frais bien entendu, il avait un fils, un Prince, Oliver sourit en fermant le drap et se jeta sur la bouche de son épouse une nouvelle fois, l'embrassant avec passion. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment à s'embrasser encore et encore jusqu'à ce que leur fils se fasse entendre.

\- Merci ma Reine pour ce cadeau, il est beau.

Dit-il avec révérence et respect.

\- Et bien c'est mon fils, ria-t-elle contre lui en plongeant sa langue dans sa bouche. Ça ne pouvait pas en être autrement !

Oliver rit à son tour contre ses lèvres et se serra plus près de sa famille.

* * *

 _Quelques mois plus tard_

Debout en face de la fenêtre Oliver regardait son fils âgé de trois mois et demi dans ses bras, le bébé le regardait étrangement de ses yeux bleus, qui devenaient de plus en plus comme ceux de Felicity, il avait l'impression qu'il ne le prenait pas au sérieux, tout comme sa mère d'ailleurs.

Le Roi se retourna en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et il sourit en voyant son épouse venir vers eux, il lui tendit son bras et elle n'hésita pas à s'engouffrer à l'intérieur en soupirant de contentement.

Son regard s'égara vers la neige en dehors, des serviteurs s'affairaient pour dégager la poudre blanche de la cour principale, quelques chevaliers les aidaient dont son beau-frère Roy qui lui avait annoncer hier que Dame Thea attendait un enfant qui viendrait durant l'été prochain, son fils gémit et se tortilla emmêlant la couverture de laine fait main envoyée par la belle-mère de Felicity entre ses petits pieds, Oliver voulut caresser sa joue mais le bébé attrapa un de ses doigt pour le mener à sa bouche avec insistance.

\- Je pense que mon seigneur le Prince Alexander à faim.

Annonça dramatiquement Oliver.

\- Nourrissons-le alors.

Roucoula Felicity en prenant le bébé dans ses bras lui faisant manquer la chaleur de son fils instantanément. Elle alla s'installer sur le lit et posa l'enfant pour défaire son corset un peu difficilement et il courut l'aider. Après tout il était un professionnel pour déshabiller son épouse, Felicity n'avait pas voulu qu'une nourrice s'occupe de la tété disant que c'était bien trop intime pour laisser une étrangère le faire quand ses seins débordaient de lait parfaitement utilisable, ça lui mettait plus de charges sur le dos mais elle avait été catégorique. Oliver se voyait mal le lui refuser si elle s'en sentait capable, de plus il y avait quelque chose de tellement beau que de voir sa Felicity nourrir leur fils avec tout cet amour et ce soin. La robe enlevée il lui mit une couverture sur le dos et s'installa à coté d'elle lui tendant le bébé.

Glouton qu'il était son fils, il trouva directement le sein et commença à téter sans attendre faisant rire ses parents de par son impatience, le couple royal aimait s'entre accuser de qui était le plus impatient et têtu entre les deux, pas un bon mélange pour ce petit garçon déjà capricieux.

Passant son bras autour des épaules de son épouse Oliver la serra contre lui et elle posa sa tête sur son épaule en fermant ses yeux, il ne put détourner le regard de sa famille, de son épouse et de son fils.

Sa vie avait tellement changé au cour de ces derniers mois, l'amour avait rempli son cœur vide et saignant, il était devenu un mari, un père et un Roi, certains jours c'était difficile mais il ne changerait de vie pour rien au monde.

\- Ma reine. Souffla-t-il amoureusement. Mon Prince.

C'était parfait.

* * *

 **.**


End file.
